Opened Eyes
by AzN sHoRtY
Summary: Long time GW fanfiction reader frist time writer! ^_^ HYxRP Heero's POV During and after EW


Opened Eyes  
By: AzN ShOrTy  
  
Summary: Right after Endless Waltz and sorta during. Heero's POV  
  
AN: Ok... Dis ish mai first fic i ever posted....ever... i wanted to post it to get some reviews to see if it's worth my time! hehehe ^_^;;; i'll except any type of reviews... i just want to know what people think.   
  
Disclaimer: sadly i do not own the most coolest anime show in the entire universe! i'm just "borrowing" their characters... i'm swear!!! i'll put dem back!!!!  
  
  
Wouldn't it have been better for us if we had never met? It would have saved us both suffering and constant distractions.  
  
Wouldn't it?  
  
I should have killed you when I had the chance. But when I couldn't even do that, I tried killing myself, but you got in the way. All the pain would be gone already! If you only didn't get in the way! The tears, the blood, the lives! My worthless, God for saken life would be over and I wouldn't have to live through this war of miserable blood shed!  
  
So many chances, and I would have died with integrity. I would have died a soldier. My past keeps haunting me. All the horrible things I have seen, heard, and done, constantly keeps reminding me! Never letting me forget! Never...  
  
But still as a soldier I have no regrets. And as a Perfect Soldier, should I not have remorse, sadness, anger...love....? Shouldn't my heart, my soul be completely void of those feelings? But why? Why do I feel them? No one in this God damned world is perfect! Especially not me! But never once did I think that I can be human. You kept me from being perfect, but you taught me how to be human again.  
  
All this time I thought my humanity had been taken from me, like everything else I ever had. My family, my childhood, my innocence, all stripped away and torn to shreds, leading me to a living hell. But instead it had been buried. Hidden, somehow lost in my own heart. You had helped me find it. Though I never had a recollection that you did.  
  
It was so new, so unfamiliar. I couldn't get rid of it, I couldn't destroy this ... thing! What was wrong with me? These alien emotions made me unsure. I couldn't kill you! I just couldn't bring myself to do it! Am I just weak, like all of humanity?   
  
You surpass any other person I've met. Somehow you look past all the evil, unforgivable things I've done and you simply ... forgive me. But can't you see that I am a killer? That I don't deserve anything from you or anyone?  
  
How could you be so stupid?! Naive?! Careless?! Idiotic?! So...so...wounderful...  
  
No on should have to endure what both of us have gone through. Hopefully the only thing they see, what we see, is this peace, that you have so strongly believed and worked for.  
  
Thank you.  
  
Without you I wouldn't be alive. Without you I wouldn't want to live.  
  
"I...I... Don't have to hurt anyone ever again."  
  
My weakened body gives and my vision becomes dark. The last thing I remember is your voice calling out my name and you catch me in your arms.   
  
*********  
  
A warm feeling caresses my face and I can feel myself breaking free from unconsciousness. I turn my cheek closer to the warmth and my eyes open. My vision is blurred and the lights blind me. But an unclear figure keeps my eyes from shutting. Slowly I make out blue eyes and her long honey hair.  
  
"Relena...." I mumble through my dry mouth.   
  
Finally I can see her face clearly.  
  
"Heero?" she whispers softly.  
  
Slowly I get up and level myself with her. She sits there on my bed and she takes away her hand from my face. I miss her warmth. My eyes look around the completely white room and then settle back onto her. I was in a hospital room and just as I ask myself why, I remember.  
  
I take back her hand and bring her close to me and I hug her. I never want to let go, I don't want to lose her as I so closely did, she's the only one...  
  
"Are you all right?" I ask into her hair.  
  
I feel her breath on my neck, "I'm all right now."  
  
Our embrace loosens and I slowly push her away from me. Her eyes are cast down staring at our holding hands. I stare too and gently I entwine her delicate fingers with mine. My other hand takes her chin and forces her look at me. Her eyes glisten with unshed tears and I get lost in them.  
  
She quickly turns her head away from me and I hear take in a deep breath. Again I gently take her chin to look at me but now her face is streaked with tears. My face clouds with concern and my thumb gently brushes away the falling drops.   
  
I place my lips next to her ear and I whisper , "Don't cry, everything will be okay. It's over. Everything will be okay."  
  
I look into her eyes once more and I try too smile. Our faces edge closer together and my hand tightens my hold on hers. My eyes close and I feel my lips brush overs hers. I kiss her.  
  
All this time my eyes have been open but finally I see.  
  
**************  
  
Slowly the kiss ends and for moments we just look into each others eyes. What does she see when she looks into my eyes? Now that the war is over, where am I going to wind up? This sounds so familiar....  
  
  
"The more you fight the more sacrifice for peace becomes a waste. You must have realized that! The war we fought is over!"  
  
"So are you saying soldiers that know nothing but how to fight get discarded?   
  
"Soldiers have fought to attain a sense of peace. Believe in the world we live in today."   
  
"I'm acting for the people who were used as weapons! I'm fighting on behalf of all soldiers, including yourself!"   
  
"Wufei..."   
  
"Right now, you and I are fighting like this. Isn't it true that feel fulfilled as I do whenever you're engaged in a fight? You and I are the same! We are only able to acknowledge are existence in the battlefield!"   
  
  
There is no chance of me having a "normal" life. That was decided for me a long time ago. I shake my head from what I just remembered. But Relena still has a chance-  
  
Her grip slacks and she pulls away from me. Don't go yet! But my mouth doesn't produce the words.  
  
"Rest," she orders me softly and I obey by lying back down, resting my head on the white pillows. I close my eyes. Gently she kisses my forehead and slowly leaves. The sound of the closing door echoes through my room and I yearn for your presence to come back. To have you by me again. My eyes slide open again and I whisper to myself.   
  
"I don't have to hurt anyone ever again, I don't want to hurt you Relena..."  
  
****************  
  
It was easy sneaking out of the hospital room. I couldn't stay there any longer. Ever since your visit I just can't stop thinking about you. How you shouldn't have to worry about me. That you'll only get hurt if I stay with you, and I won't let anyone hurt you.   
  
I'm keeping my silent promise of protecting you. That is why I'm watching you from the shadows as you give your speech. I lean back against the curtain, arms crossed and I listen intently to every word you speak.  
  
"...Now that peace has been won once more I hope that we will learn from the mistakes that we have all made. Let's hope and try to maintain this peace and cherish every moment. We must believe in the world we live in today-"  
  
Huh?! How is it that we can be so alike and different at the same time? I have to go, it will be better for the both of us. Just forget me Relena. But let me remember you... You kept me strong all this time but still you are my weakness. Sayanara Relena...  
  
should i continue.....?  
  
AN: So's...... what ya guys tink??? Hate it? Love it? i was tinkin about adding another chapter.... Just pweese review, dat sorta stuff encourages me...   
  
-ShOrTy  
  
  
  



End file.
